gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Manganese Fed Bio-Battery
Manganese Fed Bio-Battery (MF Bio-Battery) is a power source that uses Shewanella Oneidensis or “Electric Bacteria” to generated and store power. The MF Bio-Batteries are used as a primary power source by the new generation of Cerberus Mobile Suits. Characteristics The MF Bio-Battery works by having a bacterial circuit of the Electric Bacteria that feed off of Manganese Ions. As the bacteria feed and break down the Ions, it produces electricity that can be directed to a graphene capacitor as backup power or be directed to power the mobile suit. The Ions that fuel the power cell is suspended in a thick Manganese rich gel. A later strain of the Shewanella was genetically engineered to maximize the electrical output of the power cell by producing stronger and more efficient nanowires to for better stability and electrical conductivity. Additionally, the gel has been pumped with antibiotics to increase its immunity in case of fuel contamination. However, it should be noted the bacteria need to be consistently monitored as they require a low oxygen level to continue functioning properly. A sensor reader is installed in the cockpit that directly monitors the performance of the battery, the oxygen levels, and the level of “fresh” gel left in the fuel canister. Refueling During refueling, an MS has an airtight pipe plugged into it that transfers fresh gel into the suit's reaction chamber. Before deployment, the MS would then lower the O2 concentration of the reaction chamber to trigger electrical production. When the output drops below a certain level, the gel is purged from the reaction chamber into a separate waste chamber, and the reaction chamber is refilled with more gel that is stored in an internal canister. The fresh gel with a high O2 level refills the empty reaction chamber and fuel canister within the MS. The high O2 level is to prevent the metal within gel from breaking down and unnecessary electricity from being produced. During the refill, the MS’ waste chamber is drained of its contents and the used gel is then later recycled. Due to the nature of the battery, standard clean room protocols apply as to not get contaminated by the Shewanella. Additional, external, fuel canisters can be mounted to a mobile suit to prolong its deployment time. History Originally developed as a solution to the lower power output of the Tsugumori Drive System due to not functioning as efficiently inside atmosphere environments such as planetary surfaces or colonies. The Manganese Fed Bio-Battery originates from Cerberus' Bio-Engineering department as they had managed to breed and engineered a more efficient Shewanella strain. The effectiveness of the new strain was quickly incorporated into many fields of developments including appliance use, machine use, vehicle use, and most importantly, Mobile Suit use. As the MF Bio-Batteries became the standard power source for Cerberus, SOIR operatives would steal the data and research of the Bio-Battery and develop their own mass-produced batteries. The SOIR batteries were only used in ace units as the simplifaction process made the batteries hazardous. Components * Fuel Canister ** Manganese Gel O2 Mixture * Reaction Chamber ** Battery Assembly * Waster Canister Notes Credit to Wingstrike for artistic interpretation of physics and realism. Trivia The MF Bio-Battery is based on Biobattery research